New Fantasy: A Second Chance to Live
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Selene Potter died taking down Voldemort only for the unexpected to happen. The goddess of magic offered her a second chance, and she when she accepted she was sent to Gaia. When Zack goes to Midgar to become a SOLDIER she goes with him and becomes a Turk. Naturally, this changes everything for the main players and rewrites this fantasy. fem!Harry


Summary: In the final battle, Selene Potter died taking down Voldemort. That much she had expected, how could she survive against an opponent with so much more power and experience? However, when she died something she didn't expect happened. Magic itself gives her a second chance at life. She accepts, and is sent to a different world- Gaia to be exact. The Fairs take her in, and when Zack decides to leave for Midgar to become a SOLDIER she goes with him and becomes a Turk. Naturally, this means the original fates of the main players in this final fantasy was rewritten, making an entirely new one. Jenova and Hojo better watch out, because Selene Potter was never one to sit quietly and watch her friends be given the short end of the stick.

Pairings: Fem!Harry/Tseng & minor Zack/Sephiroth

**Chapter One:**

**Of Endings and Beginnings**

Selene never wanted much. When you grow up with a family like the Dursleys you learn to appreciate the simpler things in life after all. Some nice, reliable friends and if it wasn't too much to ask a loving family. That was all she truly desired. As a child, she had wanted to be a pilot and live in a foreign country. One could never be far enough away from the animals she called relatives if you were in the same country after all.

As a teenager at Hogwarts, now legally an adult by Wizarding standards, it changed. Selene only wanted to survive the final showdown against Voldemort so that she would be free to start living life in relative peace. Not too peaceful, though. After the craziness and chaos that seemed to go hand in hand with magic and Hogwarts- not to mention living in constant boredom at the Dursleys'- that would no doubt drive her insane. So Selene Potter wished with every fiber of her being she could say she was surprised at her situation.

That wasn't the case. By the time of the disastrous end to the Triwizard Tournament that resulted in Voldemort's full resurrection, Selene had long realized- she wasn't exactly sure when- that Voldemort would turn from a nightmare of the past to something more real. His return had been almost expected even. But during fifth year amidst the ministry's denial that the 'Dark Lord' was back and their interference at Hogwarts, a big change happened.

During her surprisingly illuminating talks with Snape during her occlumency lessons, she came to an earth-shattering realization. She was only a teenager who had survived not just one but four encounters with Voldemort largely due to luck. Yet the Wizarding World seemed to expect her to be the one to finish him off if he really wasn't gone. They weren't even giving her any help or special training or anything else of the sort either. She would be lucky to live long enough to turn eighteen and she knew it.

Now Selene was stuck holding off Voldemort long enough for Neville to finish off the last horcrux, Nagini. She was barely managing to evade his attacks. She would never survive. Even if Voldemort didn't kill her a Death Eater would. Selene had also lost a large number of the people who had given her the will to endure and live on. But she still would not give up. She had to fight, to do all she could to survive- for them, and the many people still alive who were counting on her. Maybe if she didn't die she could finally stop simply surviving and start really living life for the first time since before she could remember.

Then all of a sudden it happened. The blast of power that she had come to associate with the destruction of a horcrux. Only, as Nagini had been the last this was on a much larger scale. Then, perhaps due to the fact that Voldemort's body housed only a seventh of his soul, something happened to the 'dark lord'. He was considerably weaker all of a sudden. Selene didn't bother with a spell. She just poured every ounce of her magic she had and all of her emotions into one powerful blast aimed at Voldemort. As he seemed to be literally falling apart and crumbling into dust he summoned what strength he had left and cast one last killing curse.

It hit Selene dead on. For the third and final time, the dreaded Avada Kedavra's green light hit her. The so-called Girl Who Lived found herself dying for good. And she found she had no regrets, except that she never had a chance to live her own life. Then, she felt a sensation the likes of which she had felt something similar to only once… at the end of her second year. It was almost like she was floating. Selene opened her eyes and found that she could see clearly yet there was nothing but black.

She blinked. "Is this what being dead is like?"

"You're not dead just yet." A feminine voice Selene didn't know said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the goddess of magic, Childe. I as well as the fates have decided that the humans of your world have dealt you an overly unfair hand in life." the voice said, "Yet, you still played it remarkably well, so as a reward I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" Selene asked, weary and feeling that for once she might prefer to just die and move on depending on the nature of the deal.

"The mixture of you magic and refusal of power over death combined with Tom Riddle's death curse means that I cannot send you straight to be reincarnated and have a second life. The natural rules and order of things means you have to die then properly come to the afterlife before reincarnation is allowed." the goddess said, "However, I can send you as you are- without your wand of course but with a couple of gifts- to a different world entirely for a new life. There may be as much peril as the magical portion of this world and there may be a situation that could become bigger than the one you just finished, I won't lie to you. But I can promise you that this time you will not by any meaning of the phrase bear the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Selene had nothing to lose, and it sounded like it was exactly what she needed; a peaceful and normal life would never satisfy her for long after the Dursleys followed by seven years of adventure as long as the world she lived in had real magic. "I… accept. I'd have retreated to the normal portion of society anyway."

Never once throughout the conversation had Selene truly been able to see the goddess, but even so the deity seemed to be smiling. "Very well. Good luck, Selene Potter."

With that, Selene's vision went black as she passed out. The last thing she noticed as she lost consciousness was color returning and startled voices,. And, most importantly, something that she should have found strange but found strangely comforting. For the first time in at least sixteen years, she felt like home was nearby.

**Owari**


End file.
